


Thinking Clearly

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 2.10 The Lost Boys. McKay/Jace (the blonde guy from The Lost Boys).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Clearly

He had a hot blonde on his knees and, male or female, really didn't matter when Jace's tongue swirled around the head of his cock like that and made his breath get caught in his throat.

When he got back to Atlantis maybe he could, or should, get Carson to look into how the enzyme effected inhibition, and sexual desire, because he was pretty sure he would never do this normally.

This was definitely like the time he took pot in college, itching, irrationality, and a pretty boy in his bed. So okay, no bed, he was leaning against the damaged Wraith dart, one hand bracing himself again the hull, the other hovering over Jace's head, but close enough.

He'd always, always liked blondes, the boy in college had been blonde too but not nearly as good with his tongue as Jace. Maybe that was the enzyme too, or something else they had been practising, all these boys together? It was hard think about and probably wrong to ask, or even care, as Jace took more of him into his mouth making Rodney moan loudly.

“Oh fuck.”

“Shush,” Jace said, pulling back and looking up at him, “the others wouldn't understand.”

“Oh,” and then Jace was licking him from balls to tip, taking him back into his mouth and Rodney was pretty sure that this was one of the few things in the universe that could get his brain to shut down. Blondes giving him blow jobs.

When Jace took him deep again, he placed his hand on his head, threading his fingers into the man's hair. It was surprisingly soft, and he wondered exactly how that was possible considering how the men were living, but then it didn't matter, because it was soft. And blonde. He thrust carefully into the man's mouth, experimenting, to see if the other man formed any sort of protest and when he didn't Rodney thrust again, and again, until he was moving in a steady rhythm in and out of Jace's hot, wet mouth, moaning whenever he felt the slight scrape of teeth, shuddering whenever the suction increased, however minutely. When he felt fingers on his ass, he nearly came but held back, grit his teeth and held on because he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could because he could die soon, Ford could kill him soon.

When Jace pushed a finger into his body it was too much and he cried out, came in the blondes mouth, jerking his hips hard until Jace had to pull away to avoid being hurt.

Rodney slipped down to the grass, bumping on the soft ground with a groan. Jace smiled at him, that stupid dopey grin that he couldn't decide if he hated or just didn't like. He leaned forward to kiss him and while Rodney really hated to taste of himself, Jace was really, really good with tongue.

“We should get back to work,” Rodney said, waving a hand back in the air at the dart.

“Yes,” Jace stood, “can you think more clearly now?”

“No, but at least I'm not thinking about my likely death so that's something.”


End file.
